


Persuasion

by OurMidnightMuse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurMidnightMuse/pseuds/OurMidnightMuse
Summary: (Year 2032, after the characters have retired.) Two years after his twelve year marriage with Isabella ends in divorce, JJ decides that it's time to attempt contacting an old flame that had never quite gone out for him; Yuri Plisetsky. The single father moves to Russia along with his two young children, Jean and Jade, in order to gain a fresh start and to begin taking ballet classes from the retired champion skater. The only problem? Yuri's aversion to JJ is as strong as ever and the blond has been devoutly married to a certain Kazakh man for eight years. Is there room for one more in Yuri's heart, especially when this one is someone like Jean-Jacques Leroy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (You can thank Tumblr users like kawaiilo-ren for this otapliroy hell. This is what I get for following these blogs.)
> 
> My first time writing anything serious about JJ, even though he happens to be one of my favourite characters in the show, so please forgive me if anything feels off! Any future themes/triggers/whatever will be warned in future heading notes as they are posted! There will be mentions of other pairings in this work but I don't really want to tag them as they won't be touched on a lot.
> 
> (I will be continuing my other stories soon!! I was sick with a really persistent pneumonia for about two/two and a half weeks and sick me thought it would be a good idea to accidentally spill orange juice all over my laptop and fry it so I'm actively rewriting chapters I previously had prepared for my other fanfictions. I just bought this new one today so forgive me even though I may not deserve it ahh. I will be back to posting weekly as soon as I am caught up! And if you feel the need/want to contact me to tell me to light a fire under it or anything else then my Tumblr may be the best place. OurMidnightMuse is the name to look for. Thanks!)

“For the last time,” Yuri announced, dangerously close to shouting at the dark-haired male who was standing, or rather leaning, against the tall black standing desk that was between them. “I am absolutely not accepting you into my class. Stop bothering me at work!”

His voice left very little room for argument and yet the taller male seemed to interpret an opening. A sly grin crossed his notably handsome features as he walked his hand across the top of the desk and towards the irate blond. “Oh come on, Yuri,” he laughed a little as his hand was swatted away, “I called in earlier and your boss mentioned that she would just be aghast if you turned away another paying customer. I was assured that I would be accepted this time. I’ve always wanted to learn some of those fancy steps you used to use back in the day, Yuri.”

The cerulean-eyed male referred, the irritated blond knew, to Yuri’s days as a figure skater. Yuri’s Prussian green eyes shot to the side, a less than elegant curse sliding from between perfectly formed pink lips. “You did not call Lilia on me. That’s fucking low, even for you, JJ. I’m not teaching you anything and that’s that, mudak. Otva-“

“Whoa whoa! Watch your mouth. Aren’t you a little old to be swearing like a preteen?” JJ teased, his arms raising in a feigned sign of defeat. “I did call Lilia though. She said she’d leave you a note?” He said, the inflection on the last word raising the slightest bit, much like how his well plucked brow did. “Perhaps in the appointment book, I think she may have mentioned.”

Rage flooded the younger man’s face as he shot his arm out, snatching the black and silver binder from where it stood with others of varying colors. JJ watched as he flipped the pages so furiously that he was sure that they would either rip to shreds or burst into flame at any moment. They did not. Instead, Yuri finally seemed to settle on a page, his face turning a pale shade as he read the spidery script that he knew and that JJ inferred belonged to Lilia. Another string of muttered slurs fell from Yuri’s lips as pale fingers came up to tangle and then tug at the ends of his lengthy pale tresses.

After several minutes of both men staring at the writing, neither particularly wanting to speak, JJ finally broke the silence. He chuckled, a hand elevating to brush his hair from his eyes. “Looks like I’m as good as enrolled? So my first lesson is tonight, right? At sixteen-hundred?”

Yuri huffed, his hands shooting out from his hair to thrust towards the flinching male, most likely in exasperation. “B’lyad! Fine!! Yes! Be here not a single second late because you are on thin ice! Got that?!”

The Canadian laughed as he slid his right hand into his back pocket to fish out his wallet. “Got it, got it! You know I handle ice just as well as you, kitten. Now that’s…?” He flipped open his wallet, flashing a smile so symmetrical and gleaming that it could shame a military cemetery.

“I assume you’ll want the best package so you can harass me more. That’ll be 15,000 rubles, inclusive of all fees and taxes. I trust that won’t be a problem…?” Yuri grumbled, angry eyes practically gleaming with the intense desire to smack his new student. He held himself back.

JJ’s smile faded the slightest bit, as if some thought had overcome him, though he quickly regained it. “Money isn’t an issue. What does that package include?” He asked, placing both elbows on the counter to lean close to the blond, savoring both the irritated and the possibly embarrassed look that overcame him. Yuri had always been easy to antagonize and, in all honesty, JJ was happy to see that this hadn’t changed over the years. He had worried a little that Yuri would have mellowed in the couple of years since his retirement but this obviously wasn’t the case. He was still the same Yuri.

“Ugh,” Yuri grunted before swiping a pamphlet off of the silver stand leaning against the desktop. “15,000 rubles per week gets you five classes that are one hour each and up to seven hours of personal training time in one of our private rooms. It also includes a single one-on-one training session with your ballet master or mistress per week. It’s an intense course but if you want to get good it’s the best way to go,” Yuri half mumbled out as he flipped to the page and held it out to the Canadian. “We’ll have to work on your flexibility and basic poses first, obviously, so maybe you could start with just the one-on-ones for now but that’ll give you a lot less practice time. Additional one-on-ones, or if that’s all you’ll want, well, those are 4,000 rubles per hour and are sold by hour blocks. I usually only take on intermediate to advanced students but since you’ve gone over my head you’ll have to play catch up. Don’t give me any reason to kick you out because I swear to god I would rather face Lilia’s wrath than deal with any of that, “JJ style,” bullshit, got it?”

A momentary mock look of shock from the Canadian caused the Russian’s eyebrow to twitch in irritation but he pretended not to see. “You’ve got it, ballet master!” JJ practically purred, vividly colored blue eyes only glancing over the pamphlet before he stuck his credit card out towards the twitching blond. “I’ll go with what you recommend. You know this stuff better than me.”

Yuri groaned, his eyes rolling so hard that JJ worried they would fall back into his head. This, of course, was an exaggerated thought but one he’d entertained regardless. Yuri snatched the card out of JJ’s hand. “It’s not about knowing. If you want to be good, you practice more, just like on the ice. And I’m not going to go easy on you, JJ. You’ll probably be asking for a new ballet instructor within two weeks.” Elegant, slender fingers began typing the information on JJ’s card into the computer nearest to him, a vague and disinterested look on his face.

That, to JJ’s ears, sounded an awful lot like a challenge. “I like the sound of you not going easy on me, Yuri. I think you’ll find that I have a lot more stamina than most people do.” He grinned, drawing the very corner of his bottom lip between his teeth in a motion that most would interpret as flirtatious. Yuri only interpreted it as annoying. 

“Shut it, Leroy. Your birthdate including year, what is it? And your phone number?” Yuri spat out, his index finger tapping absentmindedly on the counter.

“July fifteenth 1998. Phone number is 1-416-6xx-9117,” JJ listed off, almost automatically before adding in a provocative tone, “Why, interested in hooking up after class?”

Yuri snorted, holding up his left hand to show off the gleaming gold band that was inlaid with twinkling diamonds and jade that JJ couldn't help but to notice matched Yuri’s eyes perfectly. “Think again, asshole. I’ve been married for eight years and even if I wasn't, you wouldn't even be on my list. Besides, didn’t you marry what’s-her-face? That girl who always wore that obnoxious as fuck red lipstick?” For the slightest second Yuri thought he saw JJ’s smile fade. He turned his gaze down to the Canadian’s left hand and noted that the ring finger decidedly was lacking a wedding band. Instead was the healing remains of the indentation where it once must have lain. He smirked. “Or did she finally take my advice from that Grand Prix and ditch you?” He turned back to the computer just in time to miss the vague look of pain on JJ’s expression, though it vanished almost as soon as it had grown.

An attempt at laughing that JJ was glad sounded realistic came through his lips. “Nah, just didn’t work out. Wanted different things and grew apart. No biggie, I was the one to suggest the divorce,” he explained, though he was fairly sure that the haughty blond was only half listening at most. Part of him was glad for that. JJ really didn’t feel like explaining anything about Isabella, especially not to Yuri.

“Ah-huh…” Yuri drawled, hitting the return key a little too roughly, perhaps a sign of his overall aggravation with the man before him. “You’re set up,” muttered the blond as he turned and bent down to pull open a small drawer behind him.

There was a brief second where JJ attempted to avert his eyes from the other male’s rather full behind, however that was given up after a stealthy look around to make sure no one was watching them. How could Yuri, after two years of retirement, still have that kind of body? It somehow seemed unfair, JJ thought, though he couldn’t stop his eyes from devouring every inch of that spandex covered ass. His eyes had begun to wander down Yuri’s thighs when the blond stood, startling the Canadian into looking away. His face flushed.

Yuri cocked a brow at the odd expression the taller man wore but rapidly realized that he didn’t care enough to ask. He scribbled something onto the back of the pale pink card he’d retrieved before sticking it into JJ’s reddened face. “Don’t lose this. It’s got your class dates and your member number. I’m not just going to write you a new one every visit. Got it, jerk?”

Sarcastically, JJ raised his hand in a salute. “Sir, yes sir!” He boomed in his best impersonation of an army private. A free hand rose to take the card. “I’ll see you at… sixteen-hundred?”

“Yeah,” Yuri grumbled, glowering up at JJ and wishing desperately that he could smack the smug look off of his face. “Be early. I start on the dot. No JJ style, no flirting with the other students, no nothing. Just keep your mouth shut and-“

“And learn, got it,” JJ said, shoving both hands into his jean pockets. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, a catlike look of glee on his features. “Anyway. I’ve got to go pick up someone. I’ll be here on time, don’t worry, doll face. Later!” He said, not giving Yuri the chance to say anything in return as he quickly turned on his heel and slipped through the stained glass doors that lead into the wintery Moscow weather.

Yuri shivered as the breeze hit him, instantly cooling the silky fabric that covered his legs. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed as he watched JJ’s back disappear into the crowd before turning back towards the computer and glaring at it. 

JJ on the other hand cheered to himself quietly as he crossed the road. Yellow lights on a black and chrome Mercedes flashed as he thumbed the key fob in his jean pocket. Cerulean eyes glanced at his watch as he opened his car door, a slight look of shock overcoming him. It was that late already? “Shit,” he muttered, throwing himself into the leather seat with a thud. “Ten minutes, alright, I got that,” he spoke to himself as he jammed the key in place, turning it as he buckled himself in. His destination was only a few blocks but the thought of being even a second late made him feel somehow nervous, as silly as it seemed for someone as confident as the great Jean-Jacques Leroy was perceived.

The car revved for just a moment before he took off, perhaps cutting it a little too close to the driver he pulled in front of. He didn’t notice though. Sly blue eyes focused only on what was in front of him and getting to his destination.

He arrived with two minutes to spare and stood in the snowy afternoon sun, smiling cheerily and waiting for something. Snow sprinkled down lightly onto his shoulders and hair, the stark white somehow a beautiful contrast to all of the black. Finally the double doors to the brick building opened, dozens of small bodies hurrying out to find their parents and grandparents. A soft grin broke on JJ’s face as he knelt down, opening his arms when he spotted what he was looking for. Two children who could be no older than five years broke from the crowd and ran, shambling clumsily straight into their father’s arms. The grinning man almost toppled into the snow but caught himself, laughing.

“How was it? How was your day? Were your Russian lessons fun?” He asked each of the children, who were very obviously twins, even to a casual observer. Pride showed in his eyes as he looked over the two young ones. JJ listened enthusiastically as each of the children regaled him with stories about art time and their classmates, chuckling when appropriate and giving caricatured reactions of shock or disgust when they mentioned lunchtime or the teacher supposedly passing gas in someone’s face. The single father had found that from the moment these two had said their first words that he would rather listen to them babble than listen to anything else in the world. It was part of the reason he had fought so hard and so long against his ex-wife for custody. They had been worth every second of the time he had spent on that. His thoughts had only just touched on that subject when the pigtailed girl waved her hand in front of her father’s face. He blinked, focusing on her with a laugh.

“Papa, did you kiss that man yet??” The child inquired, her eyes a twinkling blue much like her father’s own. “You were gonna, right? That cute one you showed us!”

The boy spoke next, excitedly talking over his sister. “Oh yeah! The one with yellow hair! You said he was cute!”

JJ’s face tinged the slightest shade of red, a little chuckle escaping him. “Jade, Jean, slow down. Papa can’t just kiss someone that fast. What if I made him uncomfortable? You have to be friends with someone first before you kiss them, babies, and only if they agree to it. You should never just go around kissing people who don’t want to kiss you. It’s bad,” he explained, somewhat embarrassed that his own children were seemingly teasing him. “Papa wants to kiss him. But papa wants him to want to be kissed. Make sense, my beloveds?” Both children nodded, smiling so wide that dimples formed in their chubby cheeks. JJ’s heart fluttered.

“Do you want to marry him like you did with mama?”

The question, admittedly, took JJ by surprise. He smiled shakily, unsure of what to say to the inquisitive youngsters. Finally he sighed and ruffled his son’s hair. “Let’s get in the car. Papa will treat you both to cake before papa goes to his class tonight!”

To this the children immediately forgot the prior question and set themselves to jumping out of their father’s arms and instead yanking at the rear car door. JJ laughed a little and stood, reaching over them to open the door. He watched closely as they climbed into their booster seats and assisted them in buckling when the task proved too much for either twin. Once satisfied, JJ hurried to the driver’s door and slipped inside. He was relieved that his children were still so easy to deflect but for how much longer would bribes and redirects work?

As he began driving JJ’s mind slowly wandered back to his son’s question. What exactly was he hoping to accomplish by doing this? He had known that Yuri had gotten married to Otabek on their trip to Canada many years ago, but did that mean there was absolutely no room for him somewhere? JJ raised a hand and ran it through his black hair, peering up into his reflection in the rearview mirror. He looked away quickly, focusing back on the road. They were getting older. He had children. He had the beginnings of crows feet. He was dying his hair to avoid letting the few silver hairs that had started coming in on the temples of his head show.

Maybe it was too late. JJ pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and nipped at the very slightly chapped flesh, a mindless habit he had developed within the past few years. He hadn’t noticed it, but it only came out when he was feeling anxious. He was turning thirty-four this year, and Yuri was turning thirty-one. Maybe Yuri was already settled, and worse yet, maybe he was strictly monogamous. And what exactly was JJ looking for from Yuri anyway? A one-nighter? Why would he uproot his children and have them move all the way to Russia for that? Fuck buddies? His stomach knotted. He knew the reason but admitting it was another story.

“Papa?” Jade called to him, snapping his mind away from those distressing thoughts.

“Yes, my princess?” JJ asked, smiling fondly at the sound of her voice.

“If you want to marry him you should just ask. No one would not want to kiss you! It’s JJ style, right, papa? JJ style!” She shouted near the end, her brother joining in as they both fumbled to do the hand sign. Both messed it up comically.

JJ couldn’t help but to laugh. His children always could cheer him up. “That’s right!” He called back, raising his knee to steer for a moment as he threw his arms into position and formed the double Js with his fingers. “It’s JJ style!”


End file.
